This project concerns structure-function relationships of components on the surfaces of Neisseria gonorrhoeae to understand the mediation of biological reactivities of these organisms related to pathogenesis of gonorrhea. Work during the current year has focused on structural comparisons of different outer membrane proteins, immunochemical properties of surface-exposed outer membrane proteins, and factors of gonococcal virulence in the chick embryo.